This invention pertains to apparatus for monitoring remote stored program controlled telephone switches and more particularly pertains to means for monitoring a plurality of such switches simultaneously.
A stored Program Controlled (SPC) switch, such as the GTE Communication Corporation GTD-5 switch, generates status data which is transmitted through telephone lines to remote control and display terminals. In general, one terminal is used for each switch to continuously monitor alarm and other status conditions. In addition to monitoring switch functions, the terminal is used to transmit commands to the switch.
If a plurality of switches are to be monitored by a single operator, it will be appreciated that a corresponding number of displays have to be simultaneously scanned. Furthermore, the operator's visual field is limited to one display while he or she is entering commands. Multiple terminals are expensive and space consuming. The advantages which would result from the ability to use one terminal to monitor a plurality of switches are manifest.